10 point from Ravenclaw
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: A short piece on Snape and his huge unfairness... oneshot and pointless!


this has been drifting, half-formed in my mind for a while... and It's finally here. It really has no other purpose then my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours!

in regards to the rules for taking points off houses... I think there are times it won't work, or else snape would just take oints of Gryffindor whenever no one was around.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Severus hadn't been paying any attention to the chatter of staff around him, it was early morning after all, they had no right to be that cheerful before breakfast or so early into the term.<p>

It was only when the door banged oped that he looked up.

"We need to talk!" Minerva hissed at him.

"By all means, do it right here."

"You may want to save yourself the embarrassment." She warned him. Snap just sneered and nodded for her to continue.

"I don't know what you were thinking!" Minerva shot at him, not caring now.

"You need to learn that we don't all know what you're thinking all the time." He said disdainfully.

"I'm talking about little Lisa Turpin!" She snapped.

Filius raised an eyebrow.

"My new Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin?" he asked.

"Oh no, not her, it's another Lisa Turpin, because it's such a common name we have two in the school." Snape answered sarcastically.

"What about her Minerva?" Filius asked, ignoring him.

"I found her last night on the fifth floor, sobbing her eyes out in behind a suit of armour."

"What? Why?" Flitwick was looking very paternal.

"According to her she had been out there since dinner ended. She had headed back to common room." She glared down at Snape's amused expression.

"Apparently she couldn't answer the question to enter the Ravenclaw common room..." Snape nodded.

"...And so she went to find her friend who was at the library, for some help. When she got there the library was closed for the night and she thought her friend must have taken a different route back to the common room."

Snape had an eyebrow raised, not objecting to all the staff knowing, so she ploughed on.

"She wandered around, trying to find her way back and ran into Peeves, who gave her false directions. Then she realised it was midnight and it wasn't likely that anyone was around. By this point she had started to _cry_." She sounded scandalised.

"And _you_ come along." She put a lot of venom into the one word.

"When you see her, tears pouring down her cheeks, you say." She put on a mocking voice.

"'Miss Turpin, what are you doing out of bed? Ten Point's from Ravenclaw! Go on, off with you!' and you just walked away and left her there, without a word of advice!" She hissed.

Filius was looking remarkably dangerous for someone so much shorter then Snape. Minerva continued her story.

"It's lucky I was out last night as well, because I found her then. She looked terrified she'd be told off again, but I got her story out of her. So I led her back to the common room, where there was a new question. I encouraged her to answer it. When she got it right, first try, I gave her ten points and sent her off to bed."

Filius seemed pleased. He looked triumphantly at Snape, whose mouth was hanging open.

"You-" Snape choked out "Did what?"

"I gave her ten points" Minerva spoke slowly, as if to a child.

Snape snapped his book shut and stood up.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw." He said, as if it was an after-thought. Filius gasped.

"No way, we're beating Slytherin for once! Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Ten points _from_ Ravenclaw." Snape retorted.

"Ten points _to_ Ravenclaw."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Ten points f-"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Minerva intervened "That won't even work! There is subtle magic regarding the house hourglasses, but one of the rules means that to take points you need a justified reason in your own mind, you also need to-"

"I KNOW!" Snape growled.

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

There had to be Ravenclaws misbehaving somewhere in the castle, and Severus Snape wouldn't rest until he found them.

* * *

><p>Review, please, I'd love to hear from you!<p>

Thanks to Analie Jane and Rose Weasley is AWESOME.


End file.
